


Found Video Footage

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: ;D, A RACEY Video, Douglas likes it, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, Martin Makes a Video, Martin's a titch naughty, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Found Video Footage'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Video Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one gets a titch racey. ;D ❤

“Douglas! Look what I found!” he called to his husband, who soon came waltzing in from the kitchen, drying his hands on the pink dishcloth, soon throwing it over his shoulder.

“Yes, darling? Did you find more plane sites we haven’t seen yet?” He teased, plopping right down beside Martin, the laptop in his lap shaking about from his drop.

“No! Look!” He pressed play on the media window, a bright sound of ‘happy birthday’ sounding out, the sight of a smiling Verity in front of a brightly lit birthday cake.

“I thought this was lost.” Douglas says with a warm smile.

“I did too! I found our hard drive from last year and was able to extract all the video files and photos we had.”

“Well, this was a lovely surprise for today. Thank you, Martin.” He wraps his arm around him, placing a kiss on his temple, Martin grinning as he curled in a bit more into Douglas, they continue to watching the video.

“God, I forgot how much cake Arthur could consume.” Douglas commented as they kept watching, the video showing Arthur taking a huge bite.

“I know. But I think Hannah has him nearly matched for cake consumption.” Martin says, seeing Douglas’ daughter take a nearly matching bite, Douglas chuckling at the sight.

The video closes itself when it finishes. Just as Martin’s about to close the laptop; Douglas points at another video document from their old hard drive.

“Wait, what’s that?”

“Hmm?” He looks, seeing that it was titled as 'For Douglas’, “Well, I don’t know.”

“Well, why not click on it and see, oh wise sir of sirs.”

“I was going to!” He clicks, it being black at first, but soon, he saw… himself moving back from the camera, seeing that he was in their bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Hello, Douglas,” video him said, a bashful smile on his lips, his cheeks quite rosy, “It’s been a couple days, and you’re not scheduled to get back for another three, s-so I-I thought, well…” With that, past Martin started to unbutton his shirt very slowly, a small, knowing smile on his lips the entire time as he went.

“Well!” Douglas grins as his eyes went back from the video to Martin, his eyebrow cocked dangerously high.

“I-I-I just, I-”

“Why have I not seen this before? I mean…” He seemed to have lost his words as his eyes went back to the screen, past Martin now working on his trousers (fumbling, he nearly tripping when pushing them down), not getting them all the way down before he slipped a hand outside his pants, a loud gasp sounding from the laptop's speakers.

“You were gone on that solo flight for so long, and, and I had had a little wine that night and was missing you, I-I just thought-, and THEN, you surprised me the next day with coming home early! I-It just n-never got sent.” he finishes his explanation, he holding his breath as he waits for the teasing Douglas is surely to dish out, the sounds of his 'fun' of gasping Douglas' name making him blush even further. . .

“Oh mon amour. This is, this is lovely.”

“It is?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see it sooner.”

“Well, I-” Douglas interrupts him with a kiss, pulling back with a smile, Martin seeing his eyes having become so very dark.

“You know. We could continue watching this in the bedroom.”

“Yes. Yes we could.” Martin breaths out, Douglas kissing him once again

They did indeed and didn’t return to the sofa for the rest of the evening.

They did however make a new little video to watch at a later date. . .

**Author's Note:**

> And there we be. :D I do so hope you gals, guys, and all in between enjoyed! 
> 
> And if you wanna come say hullo, see some arts, shtuff like that; I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs. :)
> 
> ❤


End file.
